


No One Else Can Like Hugo Can

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Bottom Hugo, Exhibitionism, M/M, Reward kink, Top Jack, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27044722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo will always perform his best for Handsome Jack.
Relationships: Handsome Jack/Hugo Vasquez
Series: Kinktober 2020 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947712
Kudos: 7





	No One Else Can Like Hugo Can

**Author's Note:**

> An answer for an ask on Tumblr. For HyperionHugo! <3

Hugo Vasquez smiled at the group. “Well, I need to get another drink, it has been an absolute pleasure.” They smiled as he made his exit.

He walked across the room with a fresh glass of champagne to admire the floor to ceiling windows, close to large, heavy curtains. A hand reached out and tugged him behind them. Hugo’s back hit the solid wall of Handsome Jack’s chest.

“What’d you find out?” he whispered, breath hot on Hugo’s ear.

“They are doing what you thought they were.”

“I knew it.” He grunted. “Trying to pull one over on Handsome Jack, that’s going to cost them big time.” His arms tightened around Hugo’s torso. “And you, you were great.”

Hugo’s eyes fluttered shut, soaking those words in. He bit his lip when Jack undid his zipper and reached in. His large hand wrapped around Hugo’s cock, stroking it fast. Hugo hissed as Jack ground into his ass.

“I knew you were the right man to ask for the job. You’re very loyal to Handsome Jack, aren’t you?”

Hugo nodded. “Yes.”

“Of course you are, you’re smart.”

His words seeped into Hugo’s bones. “I’ll do anything you want,” he breathed.

“Of course you will,” Jack hummed. His grip was warm and commanding, bringing Hugo to a hard orgasm. He shot onto the curtains, leaning into Jack as he caught his breath. Jack kissed his jaw. “Collect yourself so you can watch me stomp these insects.”

He slid away from Hugo, leaving him with his dick out behind the large curtains. Hugo grinned, tucking himself back in and waiting for a moment to give space between them. He reveled in the shadow of Jack’s touch. He was the only one who got such attention from Handsome Jack. He could do things for the CEO no one else could. He got to be closer to Handsome Jack more than anyone else.

Shoulders rolled back, smile wide, he left the hiding place to go watch Handsome Jack be the man he more than admired.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
> My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
> My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
